


You are lost, hope is gone, but you must go on

by dragonflysobright_seethemfly



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, young Agnarr, young Iduna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflysobright_seethemfly/pseuds/dragonflysobright_seethemfly
Summary: Agnarr and Iduna unexpectedly run into each other.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	You are lost, hope is gone, but you must go on

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write an Agduna fanfic since Frozen 2 came out but I wasn’t getting any ideas for it then all the sudden one night this came to me so I sat and wrote it all in one sitting and I’m really happy with it. I had a friend proofread but I’m sorry if there are still mistakes in here. Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters or the lyrics that make up the title.

Iduna lay still, frozen in fear, all of her anxieties attacking her thoughts at once trying to overwhelm her. Forcing herself to sit up and get out of bed was more of a challenge than normal today. She was more skittish than usual, jumping at every sound. The woodpecker in the trees, the sudden slamming of the door downstairs, it all put her more and more on edge until she had to remind herself to unclench her jaw and look like nothing was bothering her as she made her way out of the orphanage. 

She’d slept in later than normal so her routine job of selling newspapers had probably been taken by some other child since it was first come first serve. Resigning herself to going hungry today and tired of feeling out of place in the town, Iduna turned and wandered into the forest. She wasn’t planning on going all the way to the Northuldra lands. She just wanted to get away from the strangeness of her new home for awhile. Iduna slipped off the shoes she’d been given when she arrived at the orphanage to cross a stream and then left them tied together dangling around her neck. The sun warmed the dirt that squished between her toes. Iduna loved feeling that connection with nature again. She wasn’t used to always wearing shoes and the Arendellian shoes were much tighter than the shoes the Northuldra made. 

Iduna was so lost in her thoughts that she almost walked into the clearing before she realized she could hear voices. She froze in her tracks and dropped to the ground behind a bush before she could be seen. She didn’t want them to question who she was and why she was all the way out here alone. Iduna had been trying hard not to draw any more attention than necessary for fear someone would recognize her as Northuldra. Since the failed exposition less than a year ago it was a death sentence to be a Northuldra in Arendelle. Iduna knew this because she had witnessed it. 

Iduna was trying to decide if she could move away without being spotted when she heard a voice that was familiar. She crawled on her belly over to a cluster of trees and bushes and scurried up the tree as fast as she could when no one was looking her way. Seven feet up the tree, safely hidden behind the leaves, it was confirmed for Iduna. The young king stood about fifteen feet away. He had only two guards with him. One of the guards stood with Agnarr the other had stayed with the horses just outside the clearing.   
What was he doing so far from the castle? Iduna wondered. She watched as he put one hand on a large grey stone that was about three feet high.   
“Can I be alone for a few minutes?” Agnarr asked his guard. The man gave a short bow. 

“Of course Your Highness.” He turned and briskly walked over to join the other guard and they both moved a little ways out of the clearing to give the king some privacy. Once they were out of sight, Agnarr knelt down in the grass facing the stone. If not for the rounded rectangular shape of the stone, Iduna might have expected it to move and start speaking like the trolls she had encountered outside of the mist. But because it didn’t, Iduna couldn’t understand why Agnarr was so engrossed by the stone. He sat staring at it, his mouth moving but the words too soft for Iduna to hear for several minutes. Iduna had become bored and decided it was safe to sneak away when she noticed Agnarr’s head was in his arms and his shoulders were shaking. 

Silently scolding herself for being unable to walk away and praying what she was about to do would not get her in trouble, Iduna dropped from the tree with a quiet thump.The weeping king didn’t seem to hear but Iduna stayed crouched low for a moment just in case his guards had noticed. She set her shoes at the base of the tree before she stepped warily into the sunlit clearing, keeping one eye on the spot where the king’s guards had vanished from sight. She quickly skirted the other stones that were spread out across the clearing and made her way to his side. He didn’t look up or acknowledge that he knew she was there. Iduna didn’t know why he was crying so she just wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. They stayed like that for several minutes. Iduna laid her head on his shoulder and now that she was closer she could see the writing on the stone. King Runeard Sovereign Husband & Father Iduna’s eyes widened. This was a grave. These were all graves. The Northuldra sent their dead to the afterlife very differently. Iduna had only seen Runeard for a short time but she understood what it was like to grieve for a parent. 

Agnarr came back to himself and realized he was not alone. His green eyes stared into her blue ones wide in shock. Iduna let go of him and sat back with her legs crossed in front of her to give him some space if he wanted it. “Who are you?” Agnarr asked finally, his voice coming out hoarse. 

“I’m….I was just passing by and I saw you were upset. I’m sorry if I overstepped.” Iduna rambled nervously. She looked down at her hands twisting in her lap. “Its just….I know what you’re going through.” Agnarr cocked his head questionly but didn’t interrupt. “I lost my whole family recently. I know the loneliness, how empty your life feels without them. And the burden, like they didn’t prepare you enough to handle life without them. And then you are mad at yourself for being mad at them.” Here Angarr looked away guiltily. Iduna put a hand on his shoulder and continued, “But that anger is just trying to protect you from the sadness. But feeling sad is ok. Accepting that you will miss his presence in your life will help you move past the sadness. And know that your father will always be watching over you.” Agnarr looked at her again, a small smile spreading his lips. 

“Thank you. That was just what I needed to hear.” He turned so he was sitting perpendicular to the gravestone. He studied her carefully before shyly asking. “What happened to your family?” The question made Iduna’s heart speed up and her face lost its color. 

“They’re just gone. I don’t know what happened,” Iduna replied quietly, only fudging the truth a little. 

“I’m sorry.” Agnarr said, reaching into Iduna’s lap to cover her hands with one of his own. It was such a familiar gesture for two strangers that Iduna just stared at him in surprise.   
“Aren’t you going to ask what happened to my father?” Agnarr asked, trying to break the tension and lighten the mood. It worked. Iduna met his half smile with a half smile of her own. 

“No need. Everyone in Arendelle knows what transpired.” 

“You’re from Arendelle?” Agnarr’s eyes widened and his mouth was slightly agape. Now Iduna began to panic. Had she not been doing a good enough job blending in? Did he know her origins? After all, he had been there. He had seen the Northuldra up close. When she was working in town, Iduna wore the clothes provided by the orphanage and her hair tied back but on a day like today where she’d been feeling reminiscent and she thought there would be no one in the forest to see her, Iduna was wearing her Northuldra clothes. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I just thought I would’ve remembered your face if I’d seen you before.” Agnarr stuttered, in the strained silence. His nervous and awkward concern that he’d offended her, shattered Iduna’s anxieties and she giggled at how adorable he was. It was then that the guards had the unfortunate timing of entering the clearing. 

“I’m sorry, Your Highness but it's getting late and we need to be returning to the castle,” one of the guards called. Iduna was startled and would have bolted if not for Agnarr’s grip on her hand but her body remained tense, ready to run. The guards were also startled, expecting to see one teen not two. They both put one hand on their swords but did not unshealth them yet. Agnarr looked at his guards and then up at where the sun was located in the sky. 

“Oh yes. Just give me a minute” he called back. The guards didn’t protest but they also didn’t move, watching carefully for anything perceived as a threat to their king. Agnarr turned back to Iduna. “I just want to say thank you again. Can I provide you a ride back to town?” he tilted his head towards the horses. 

“Oh thank you for the kind offer but I have to pick up my things I left over there,” Iduna gestured vaguely towards the way she’d come “And I don’t mind the walk.” Iduna was fidgeting nervously under the guards watchful gaze. She covered one of her bare feet with the other before realizing she shouldn’t draw attention to them. People in Arendelle don’t walk around without shoes she chastised herself. Luckily the king didn’t seem to have noticed but the guards surely would. Iduna curled her toes trying to quell the fear that was rising and act normal.

“As you wish.” Agnarr tried not to sound as disappointed as he felt. “But I would like to see you again sometime.” he said hopefully as he stood and then helped Iduna to her feet. Iduna chuckled, her smile brighter this time. Although her mind was telling her to leave quickly, something else in her was reluctant to walk away. 

“I’m almost always working in town. I’m sure you can find me.” Iduna added mischievously. The guards walked over with the horses and Iduna began to back away. 

“It would help if I had your name.” Agnarr’s voice was full of mirth and a cheery smile was on his face now. But he was also worried that she was an angel sent to him only to slip through his fingers in the end. 

“I’m Iduna.” she responded before she disappeared in the trees.


End file.
